Round One
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: Latula visits Kankri at his hive to play videogames with him, and after catching a glimpse of his wallpaper, decides to give him a little treat. [Kantula smutfic]


The only reason why Kankri had even bothered downloading the videogame client that Latula had suggested, was because he believed it would bring her closer to him. And that much is true, as she had spoken to him over the contacting medium from time to time. Nevertheless, he was unsure if he should pursue his romantic interests in her. He has sworn himself to chastity, and he knew for a fact that some of his friends had sworn themselves to quite the opposite.

Still, he could not force the thoughts out of his mind. He could never lie to himself. He knew that he wanted Latula, and he was almost ashamed for taking immense pride in the knowledge that she had ended her relationship with her prior matesprit, Mituna. Mituna was a mutual friend of theirs, and unfortunately, the relationship between Latula and Mituna did not work. Unfortunate for them, but fortunate for Kankri.

So Kankri had turned on his computer for the first time in a week. He never really used it much, and he had never touched any of the games that came with his client. However he was pleased to find a message left by Latula herself.

* * *

**Latula: You know what the only thing I hate about this thing is?  
**

And he promptly responded.

**Kankri: What would that be?**

**Latula: This chat client doesn't let you use quirks! I mean what's up with that?**

**Kankri: Oh yes, that is quite the nuisance. I suppose it is so that you could quickly and efficiently read messages while in game, or am I incorrect?**

**Latula: Haha I don't know, that might be it. Whatever I guess. I can still use emoticons :]**

**Kankri: That is good. Perhaps I should use more of those.**

**Kankri: ... (:B**

**Latula: That's an adorable one :]**

**Kankri: Truly?**

**Latula: Yeah! Anyway, wanna play something? You haven't touched the client much since you got it.**

**Kankri: What could we play? I do not know what I would have to do with anything.**

**Latula: Okay uh, how about I go to your place later and teach you how to play all the games?**

**Latula: I mean, I wouldn't want to lose because you're a total noob, Kankles :]**

He smiled at the nickname.

**Kankri: What is a noob? Is it a gaming term?**

**Latula: ...right okay so when do I come over?**

**Kankri: I am free all day today.**

**Latula: Awesome! I'll be there in half an hour. Seeya then?**

**Kankri: I will be seeing you.**

* * *

He noticed that she had changed her mood to EXCITED, and he suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness. His flushcrush was about to visit him in his hive! He simply had to clean up. However, he should remove his preconceived notion that anything should happen. She is going to assist him with his gaming, nothing more.

He never figured he would be playing any sort of game for extended periods of time, but then again, he wanted to impress and sway Latula. She HAD to think he was "radical", as she so eloquently put it on a regular basis.

Kankri did his best to tidy up his hive, putting things in their respective locations and fixing up his bed. He didn't know why he did such a thing. It was almost instinct.

Almost half an hour later, he heard his doorbell ring. She was a little early, and his heart began to beat very fast. Why did he have to be so nervous? _Pull yourself together, Kankri. Your friend is visiting._

He exhaled and made his way to the front door, opening it to find his friend Latula there. She smiled widely and said hello to him, but he must not have heard it. His eyes were transfixed. In place of her usual attire, she was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt bearing her Libra symbol on white. She had dark navy blue pants, with a studded black belt, and a small chain on her pocket. She always did enjoy dressing in such a manner.

Kankri's eyes were moving of their own accord, going over Latula's every smooth feature. From her head to her toe, he was simply in love. She snapped her fingers.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she said. He snapped out of it, cursing himself for submitting to such a cliche. He sighed and shook his head.

"I apologize, Latula. I don't know what came over me. At any rate, I am very glad to have you here."

She smiled. "Aww, thanks dude! I've never been to your place before. Can I come in?"

"Certainly!" he said, perhaps a little too eager, and stepped inside to allow her entry. She closed the door herself and looked around.

"Nice place. Looks real cozy," she remarked, smiling. Kanki had only now noticed the backpack that she had brought with her.

"What's in the backpack?" he asked.

"Games mostly, instructions and stuff," she replied. Kankri nodded.

"Well?" she asked with a smirk. "Where's your room?"

Kankri was taken aback. "I'm sorry, my room...?"

"You know, your bedroom, dude," she said. "That place you go when you wanna sleep. Your computer is there right?"

He nodded. "Oh... oh yes. Yes indeed my computer is located in my bedroom. Where I sleep consistently."

"I sure hope so," she responded with a smile. "Take me there, man."

"Yes, follow me," he said, walking her down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and was immediately glad he had cleaned up. She was sure to appreciate the cleanliness.

"Whoa, dude, this place is real clean," she said. "Like, serial killer clean."

Oh dear. Perhaps he had overdone it?

"Don't gimme that look, dude, I was just playin'" she jabbed his side and jumped onto his bed, relaxing. "Alright, turn on your computer. Which looks like a total dinosaur by the way. I'll be surprised if we can play anything with more than 30 FPS."

"Thirty... FPS?" he asked. "What does that stand for?"

"Frames per second," she said matter-of-factly. "The higher the number the faster the game is and the better is looks and feels."

"Looks and feels..." he said to himself. Latula was lying on his bed, eyes closed behind her cherry red, rectangular-framed glasses. She wasn't sleeping, but Kankri bet she would look quite stunning if she were to do so. No matter what the situation, he simply always found Latula absolutely stunning.

She yawned suddenly and opened her eyes. "Come on Kankles, turn on the computer. Or are you gonna watch me as I fall asleep here?"

He blushed lightly. "Right. One second."

He turned on his computer and directed her towards all his games. After nearly twenty minutes of fiddling around with settings, Kankri was comfortable with them, and Latula sprung up from his bed and put her hands on his shoulders.

He almost jumped from surprise, and blushed softly. She must not have thought much of it.

"Finally," she said. "Now open up the client."

"Okay," he said, navigating away from the small menu. However he made a fatal mistake. Latula's hands on his shoulders made him anxious again, and he accidentally misclicked, closing the page and displaying his desktop wallpaper.

It was a photo of Latula that he had taken quite some time ago. A rear shot, displaying her back and her rump quite proudly. Kankri's heart sank.

"Oh... oh no..." he said. But Latula was already gazing at the screen, and Latula was grinning very widely.

"Whoa, Kankles," she said. "I had no idea you were into creepshots."

"W-What? Goodness, no," he stammered. "I..."

Latula giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling him. "That's so adorable, Kankles. I never expected this from you..."

He felt a mixture of shame, regret and embarrassment. Latula kissed his cheek.

"Calm down, Kankles, I don't mind... In fact, I think it's real cute. Heehee..."

She smiled at his blush and raked her fingers through his hair. "You really like me, don't you...?"

Kankri nodded slowly. "Yes, Latula... I really am flushed for you..." He didn't want to lie to her. He had been flushed for her for the longest time. Kankri turned to face her, moving his swivel chair around. He couldn't read the expression on her face. Finally, she kissed him softly, holding his hands, pressing her lips to his. Kankri's mind went into immediate overdrive, kissing her back and lightly squeezing her hand.

Rather than let Latula get down lower, Kankri decided to stand up now, prolonging the kiss with Latula and holding her hands in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, desperately wanting him. This was strange to Kankri, but he would never complain about it.

Finally, Latula pulled away from the kiss and appeared lovestruck, awkwardly fixing her glasses a little bit. "You know, there's a reason why Mituna and I ended our matespritship... it's because I couldn't stop thinking about you, Kankles. I had flushed feelings for you for the longest time, and he didn't like that..."

Kankri was utterly shocked, to say the least. Mituna had never shown any kind of contempt for him. Latula kept her hands around his neck. "I know it's kinda sudden... ah shit, should I come back tomorrow or something? I don't want to make anything awkward for ya, Kankles..."

"No... no, please, stay..." he said softly, holding her by the waist. "I just... don't know what to do... I am sworn to chastity, but..."

She smiled softly. "Kankri, if you want me, then why the chastity? Forget about triggers, okay? If you want me, then I'm more than willing to give myself to you..."

The words hit Kankri like a train, sticking into his brain and turning him on immensely. Their time together would surely be one that they would never forget. Kankri kissed her again, not believing his incredible luck. Latula moaned very softly and gripped Kankri's sweater, smiling as she kissed him.

Kankri had never experienced anything like this with anyone, simply resorting to literature and media for tips and advice. Judging from the sounds that Latula was making, it was working.

She pulled away and gasped softly. "The fuck, Kankri... where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I do a lot of reading," he said sheepishly.

Latula was impressed,and gently pushed him back down onto his swivel chair. She pressed her lips to his neck and kissed him there softly.

"Haha, I can't believe this is happening... I didn't expect this out of ya, Kankles... at least not for a long long time..."

She kissed him briefly, heavily enjoying him.

"I'm trying my best to ignore the possible triggers," he said. "And under the circumstances, I should say my vow of celibacy has diminished."

"No more of that nonsense?" she inquired. "Radical. Now get over here..."

She kissed his lips again before leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck, sliding her hand up his shirt. Latula figured she would lead, being the more experienced troll. Kankri certainly had no issue with this, gladly enjoying the treatment he had wanted from Latula for ever so long. It was a dream come true for the both of them.

"Get it off, Kankles..." she whispered, tugging his sweater. Kankri nodded and removed it, tossing it aside. Latula grinned and moved her fingers across his chest, kissing it.

"I wish I could smell you..." she confessed. Kankri frowned and put his hand on her chin, gently bringing her close to kiss her.

"Latula," he said. "I... want you... more than anything..."

She blushed and smiled, moving her hand to his pants, tugging them eagerly. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. His vow of celibacy, broken. He worked with instinct and lust. His desire for her.

Latula watched Kankri strip down to his boxers, seeing the rather large tent he created with his bulge.

"Aww fuck yeah," muttered Latula. "High score..."

Kankri blushed. "Goodness Latula, this is not a game."

"Shhh," she said, rubbing his bulge through his boxers. Kankri, having never received any sort of treatment close to this, let out a moan as he squirmed.

Latula pulled his boxers down, exposing him. She wasted no time and immediately began sliding her tongue up and down his shaft, wetting his bulge. Kankri's eyes widened at the sight.

Latula tended to him, suckling on the head of his bulge, swirling her tongue around it, treating it as a lollipop.

"Oh sweet Signless," muttered Kankri. "Please Latula, do not stop this..."

She started rubbing him with her hand now, stroking his bulge with ease. His moans were turning her on, spurring her, driving her to do better. She sucked on the head of his shaft as lovingly as she could, wanting to please him. She looked up at him through her glasses, his bulge in her mouth. Kankri was panting very softly, trying to keep his composure. Latula thought it made him look even cuter, so she took more of his bulge into her mouth, causing Kankri to exhale with pleasure.

"Latula," he moaned. "Oh... goodness..."

She giggled on his bulge and released him, stroking him steadily. "It's alright to curse, hon. It would be SO sweet if you did."

"I'll try," he said, slightly embarrassed. He watched as Latula continued to rub him more and more, quickening her rhythm. Kankri couldn't help himself, and began to thrust himself upwards into her hand. The pleasure she was providing him was too much. He felt as though he should have done something about his feelings sooner.

She lowered her head and took his bulge in her mouth again, sucking him. Kankri's fingers found their way to her hair, raking through it. This made Latula smile and take him deeper.

"F-Fuck," uttered Kankri. He blushed and exhaled. "This is great..."

He began to pump his hips in and out of her mouth, feeling her suck on his bulge. He never _ever_ imagined something like this could happen, especially today. Latula grinned and took his hand, putting it on her head. He blushed even more and pumped her mouth up and down, heavily turned on.

"S-Suck it, Latula... fuck~"

She giggled and pulled away. "Oh god I'm so sorry. I've just NEVER heard you curse before. It's so cute I'm gonna die." She grinned.

Kankri smiled. "You are something else..."

She winked and engulfed his bulge again, sucking it faster than before. She made audible wet noises with her mouth, which filled the room. Kankri clutched Latula's head and moaned, pumping into her mouth. Every downward motion by Latula's head would cause Kankri to thrust upwards, and draw a moan from him. He raked his fingers through her hair, a motion that Latula heavily enjoyed.

"I am c-close, Latula," he warned. "F-F-Fuck~"

She nodded and took him out of her mouth, rubbing his bulge quickly.

"Aw yeah, this is gonna be great~" she exclaimed, licking her lips. "C'mon Kankles, I wanna feel it all over my face~"

Kankri huffed. "Goodness Latula that is so-oh shit FUCK~"

He reached his orgasm from Latula's quick stroking, shooting out his red genetic material rapidly, which splashed all over Latula's face and hair. A stray shot of his cum knocked her glasses off of her face, leaving her in surprise. When Kankri's orgasm subsided, he finally finished squirming, leaving Latula a giggling mess.

"Oh my fucking god," she said. "You just shot my glasses off!"

She giggled louder, making Kankri embarrassed.

"It's not funny...!" he said.

She wiped her eyes and mouth, scooping up his red genetic material and swallowing it down hungrily. She only wished she was able to taste it and smell it.

"I'm just kidding babe," she said, getting up to kiss his cheek. Kankri stared at her. She was covered in _his_ genetic material.

"...fuck," he said, getting used to cursing. "You look so sexy... covered in my... w-would you like a towel?"

Latula smiled. "Yes please."

Kankri walked naked over to his bathroom and promptly returned, handing her one of his towels.

"Um, I want to say this isn't over, correct?"

"Haha, now you're _really_ getting into it," she said. "But nah, it's not over just yet!" She cleaned herself up with Kankri's towel.

"I have to ask," said Kankri. "We are matesprits now, correct?"

"I want to be," said Latula. "You're okay with that, right?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Kankri. This made Latula giggle again, and she kissed his cheek.

"It'll be a bit before you can use your bulge again," she said. "So why don't you help me out this time~?"

"Oh, I am fairly certain I know what you mean," said Kankri. "You wish for me to tease your nook and "get you wet"? I read a story once where-"

Latula walked over to his bed and wiggled out of her clothes, tossing them aside.

"Shut up and eat me out, dude..."

Kankri blushed. "Right. Yes. Right away."

Latula spread herself for Kankri, who guided his head to her nook immediately, licking around it. Latula exhaled, spreading her arms out limply.

"Ooh..."

Kankri enjoyed the sounds that she made, and began lapping at her nook, dragging his tongue up and down. Latula giggled and held onto Kankri's head.

"C'mon Kankles," she said seductively. "Eat up~"

He placed his hands on Latula's thighs, pressing his mouth to her nook to stimulate her. She moaned softly, grinning.

"You really know how to lick, Kankri~"

He almost wanted to lecture her on her vulgarity, but he figured it would not do well. He was much more interested in Latula's taste, though. He had always fantasized about her and was happy he was doing this.

"Oh Kanri," moaned Latula. "Fuuuuck yeah... lick it faster..."

He did as was told and pressed his face deeper into her nook, feeling Latula grip his head. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his face, shaking her hips.

In almost no time at all, Kankri's bulge was ready again. He lowered his hand to rub it a few times, eager to pail his new matesprit.

"Shiiiit," moaned Latula. "That feels so fucking raaad..."

Kankri blushed and tried something. He stopped licking momentarily to slide one of his fingers into her nook. When he did so, Latula gasped suddenly and let go of Kankri's head.

"Oh-Oh shit, Kankles!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting that..."

Kankri could feel how slick and wet Latula was, and began moving his finger inside her nook at a steady pace, before adding a second finger easily. He pumped his fingers back and forth inside of her, listening to Latula's moans and groans, which spurred him.

"F-Fuck..." moaned Latula. Kankri smiled.

"You certainly seem to enjoy my fingers," said Kankri.

"And your mouth, and your bulge too," groaned Latula. "Fuck... speaking of b-bulge..."

She craned her head up to look at him. "I want it..."

"You would like my bulge in your nook now? There is no rush. I do not mind using my mouth or hands to-"

Latula interrupted him again. "Oh GOD how can you talk that much while doing this..." She squealed with pleasure from Kankri's fingerwork. "Please just fuck me already... I want it now..."

Kankri grinned. "Okay honey."

Latula smiled as Kankri got above her, positioning his bulge in front of her nook. He checked to see that Latula was indeed okay before sliding it into her, feeling her hot, wet nook begin to tighten around him. His bulge squirmed deeper and deeper into her body, drawing a gasp the both of them.

Latula did not have her glasses on, and Kankri stared into her eyes, sliding all the way into her with an audible slap. Latula gasped again softly, clutching the bedsheets.

"Oh my god," she said. "Kankri..."

Kankri held onto her, moving his hips in a steady rhythm, slowly fucking Latula. She bit her lip, grinding her hips against his.

"Fuck," moaned Kankri without meaning to, "You're t-tight, Latula..."

Kankri drove himself deeper into Latula, sliding his bulge in and out of her nook at a quicker pace. This earned a positive reaction from Latula, who yelped in pleasure.

"Aaaahhh... Kankles..."

Kankri moaned himself, unable to suppress the pleasure that Latula was giving him. He held onto her, continuing to pound her. He was mesmerized by her movements and mannerisms, and watched her breasts bounce up and down as he pumped himself harder into her body.

He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it softly, watching Latula's reactions. She moaned and grinned, caressing his cheek as he sucked.

"_Daaaamn_, dude," she said. "This is unreal..."

Kankri nibbled her nipple before moving over to the other one, giving it the same amount of treatment. He almost couldn't believe he had sworn himself to chastity in the first place. This was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt, and he was sharing it with his love.

"Touch me..." begged Latula. "Kankri..."

"Oh Latula," he moaned, breathing hot air on her neck. "God..."

"Faster, baby, faster..."

Kankri nodded and pounded her much faster, listening to his bed creak quite loudly with every movement. Latula's breasts jiggled even quicker, and Kanri watched, transfixed. The sound of his creaking bed, combined with the scent of Latula's body was driving him over the edge. He gritted his teeth and moaned louder, fucking her harder than before. A wet slapping sound was being formed: the sound of their hips crashing into each other in passion.

"K-Kankles I'm close..." moaned Latula.

Kanri bent low and kissed her lovingly, his hips never stopping once. Latula returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, the pitch of her screams elevating with the frequency of Kankri's moaning.

"Oh fuck!" squealed Latula. "Oh _shit_."

She bit his shoulder hard and reached orgasm, squirming and quivering below him, tightening up and convulsing for him, completely soaking his bulge and making a bit of a mess. Kankri reached orgasm almost immediately after, yelling Latula's name before pumping his red genetic material into her nook. He moaned loudly as he shot his huge load, filling up Latula and warming her up immensely, oozing a little bit out of her. She moaned in pleasure before grabbing his face and kissing him, his climax subsiding slowly.

They lay in each other's arms, hot with passion and pleasure, kissing each other longingly and holding on dearly. Latula broke the kiss to catch her breath, and Kankri needed it as well.

"That was _so_ much better than I expected, babe," she said. "Oh shit... oh god Kankles, I just wanna stay here right now if that's okay..."

"Certainly," replied Kankri with a huff. "That was amazing, Latula. Better than I've ever dreamed of. I love you..."

"Love you too, Kanrki," she said. "I really do..."

She caressed his cheek and kissed him softly, and he returned the kiss, breaking it to speak and look into her eyes.

"I did not expect this," he said. "I've been flushed for you for the longest time."

"Like I said, I've had those feelings for you too," she said. Then she smirks evilly. "There's gonna be a round two, right?"

"Round two?" asked Kankri. "Latula, _please_ do not refer to our pailing sessions as videogame levels. It is not only crude but it takes away from the romantic aspect of-"

She kissed him briefly and whispered. "Goddamn it, shut up and _fuck me_, Kankles...~"

He smiled. "You are something else, Latula, honey."

Kankri turned over Latula quickly, and sat up. She was suddenly riding him, and it took her off guard. She slid down onto his bulge, taking him deeply, and she gasped.

"I wish to experiment with a different method of pailing," said Kankri. "Something which interests me deeply. The more authoritative side of pailing, if you will. I want you to do what I say, whenever I say it, and if you do not, there will be 'consequences'."

He began pounding into Latula once again, who was a little shocked at his sudden command.

"Now bounce," said Kankri, slapping her rear hard.. "Bounce for me..."

A smirk grew on her face as she did as he told her, holding onto his shoulders.

"Aw _yeah_," she moaned. "Now we're gettin' somewhere, Kankles~"


End file.
